


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, gays being gays, i love them, this ship needs more appreciation tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, Hinata confesses his feelings for Naegi one afternoon, in an empty classroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello welcome to another bad fanfic,,
> 
> Please enjoy???
> 
> Also this ALMOST turned into smut but i didn't add it because idk how to smut lmao

The light from the sunset was shining through the half closed blinds, and dully illuminating two figures. One looked like they just ran across the school to get there on time, and the other dully held their position. 

 

After a few moments, one spoke. "S-so, Hinata-kun.." Naegi barely wheezed out, pausing to cough before continuing. "..Why did you want to meet me so urgently? Did something happen?" 

 

Hinata looked at the ground, kicking the floor. "A-ah, um.. There's something that's been on my mind for a while, Naegi-kun.." The wind outside blew through one of the open windows, and Naegi shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He glanced to Hinata, and raised his eyebrows. "What is it..?"

 

Taking a breath in, Hinata stepped towards Naegi and grabbed his ice-cold hands, rubbing his fingers over them. "I think," He exhaled slowly. "..I think I'm in love with you, Makoto.." A blush bloomed over both their faces, as Naegi gasped gently. 

 

"I-I know we're both guys and all, but I thought I shouldn't hide my feelings from you.." Hinata mumbled the last part, looking down again. He felt ashamed, of course Naegi wouldn't love him. He probably thought this was so weird. 

 

"U-um, Hinat- I-I mean Hajime, I think.. I-I love you too.." Naegi gently held Hinata's hands back, smiling. "I-It's not weird, I mean, I'm pretty sure I swing both ways.." 

 

Oh. That was relieving for both of them.

 

"Well, uh, n-now what?" Hinata asked, looking into Naegi's eyes. He realized how pretty, no breathtaking his eyes were. Those olive green eyes, and the way the popped off of Naegi's pale complexion. Naegi's eyes always sparkled when he talked about the things he loved, which drove Hinata absolutely insane.

 

That was probably when he realized that, he, Hajime Hinata, fell for Makoto Naegi. The boy with no extra ordinary talents, but yet made Hinata's world go round.

 

Naegi inched closer, grabbing Hinata's tie and pulling him down. Their faces were close together, and Hinata felt Naegi's hot breath against his skin. He dared go closer, teasing Naegi in a way he didn't think posible. Eventually, their lips collided in a semi-rough kiss. 

 

Hinata wrapped his arms around Naegi's head, and Naegi wrapped his around Hinata's waist. They pulled each other together, making the kiss deeper. Hinata gently nibbled on Naegi's lip, making him gasp in surprise. Once Naegi's mouth opened, Hinata gently pushed his tongue in, moving it around. Huh, strange. Naegi tasted like mint. Not like it bothered Hinata, he ignored it and continued. 

 

After what seemed like forever, the two broke away, panting and gasping. Naegi looked up at Hinata, a small bit of drool dripped down from his mouth that was still partially open. Hinata smirked and dipped down again, licking the saliva off of Naegi's mouth. He pulled away quickly, rubbing his mouth with his arm. 

 

Naegi nervously stared at the ground, his blush deepening. "H-Hajime, are we going to g-go all the way...?" Hinata raised his eyebrows, smiling gently. "..No, we haven't even decided if we're together or not." 

 

Huffing, Naegi shot his glance back at Hinata. "Y-you're kidding, right? After that, and we haven't decided..?" Hinata rolled his eyes. "Right. So now I'll ask you. Makoto, will you be my boyfriend?"

 

"Hmm... Maybe.." He giggled gently, intertwining his and Hinata's hands. "I'll say, yes." 

 

The wind blew past the two, and they pulled each other close for warmth. In that moment, they knew that they were perfect for each other. There would be people who didn't accept them, and to them that was totally okay. Just as long as Hinata could appreciate Naegi's adorableness and Naegi could comment on just how tall Hinata was, which would end in many kisses and laughter.

 

Sure, this was cliche. Did the pair care? No, not really. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
